LOVE 101
by SweetMusicDreamer
Summary: AU. Megan Masters es una universitaria de primer año ilusionada por comenzar la carrera. Pero cuando deba desempeñar el papel de Julieta en una clase, ¿quién será su Romeo? Role Fiction MegXParadoja
1. Do you like Shakespeare?

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**Do you like Shakespeare?**

* * *

Adiós al uniforme.

Se repite sin parar, subiéndose los vaqueros azules que con tanto orgullo podía llevar a clase por fin. Se pasa el cepillo por su cabello castaño para desenredarlo, y se calza deprisa.

Adiós al uniforme.

Una de las ventajas de ser universitaria.

* * *

—It is not in the star to hold our destiny but ourselves…

El hombre recorre con la mirada la sala medio llena de alumnos recién llegados a su universidad, examinándolos a todos y cada uno con un notable desinterés hacia ellos.

Su día no ha empezado demasiado mal. Se ha levantado como todos los días, a las seis y media en punto, ha salido a correr, y a las siete y media estaba listo y conduciendo su coche para llegar a su puesto de trabajo en la prestigiosa universidad llena de nuevos alumnos pedantes que creen que solo por haber entrado en ella deben de sentirse superiores. Por suerte, ese año tiene la posibilidad de evitar las clases obligatorias habiendo impuesto la derivada de literatura inglesa; ésta es una clase de refuerzo para mentes que quieren ir más allá, o que simplemente disfrutan de los buenos libros.

Suspira una vez ha acabado de recorrer la sala con la mirada y camina dos pasos hacia delante, su porte inglés se hace notar de forma evidente, cualquiera que le mirara sabría de dónde proviene, con su traje oscuro, su cabello bien peinado y su cuerpo recto, seguro, algunos podrían decir que dominante, pero no sabrían de lo que hablan.

—Nosotros somos dueños de nuestro destino, así que el estar en mi clase ha sido de su elección.— Continúa con voz calmada pero segura. —Espero de ustedes las básicas normas de comportamiento, si no, no se molesten en venir...

* * *

—No se molesten en venir...

Es lo último que escucha por la puerta entreabierta de la clase, su mano aún en el pomo, dudando entonces de si entrar o quedarse fuera. Total, ya la había fastidiado, y el primer día.

Maldito despertador.

Ella no era de las que se saltaban las clases, si había llegado tarde había sido por un descuido. Era buena estudiante en aquellas asignaturas que le interesaban, pero también un poco torpe, como cualquier adolescente de su edad, nerviosa por el primer día de universidad. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a cómo sería o cómo debía portarse, y entre sus pensamientos se había quedado dormida más de la cuenta. Menos mal que su madre la había acercado a clase, sino más tarde habría llegado. El caso es que el daño ya estaba hecho, y la voz del profesor imponía demasiado como atreverse a hacer algún movimiento.

* * *

Al observar el silencio, el hombre se da la vuelta y comienza a escribir en la gran pizarra con su tiza convencional, concentrado, siendo el sonido de la fina barra lo único que altera el silencio de ese lugar. Una vez ha terminado deja la tiza en su sitio y se gira espolsándose las manos para mirar a la clase con una ceja levemente alzada.

—Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun don't move, doubt truth to be a liar, but, never doubt that I love.— Recita en perfecto acento. —Este...

* * *

Mira, por la ranura que había dejado la puerta, a su compañera Ruby, que la estaba observando desde el sitio intentando no reírse demasiado alto. La había conocido hacía unos meses al echar las matrículas para la carrera y se llevaban realmente bien, aunque en aquellos momentos le daban ganas de estrangularla. Se asoma un poco, y al ver al profesor de espaldas, abre la puerta en silencio y se agacha para ir a gatas hasta un sitio libre esperando que no la viera hasta que estuviera sentada. Así, mientras él escribe en la pizarra, llega al fondo de la clase arrastrando la cartera.

Pero aquello no pasa desapercibido por el profesor. Sus ojos se fijan de inmediato en la joven que entra a escondidas, entrecierra la mirada para observar su suave sonrisa ante su compañera, y eso no puede evitar que en cierto modo le moleste. Dejando a parte el hecho de que haya llegado tarde, ni siquiera se ha dignado a presentar una disculpa como es correcto. El hombre corta la frase y se apoya en la mesa que preside el centro de la sala. Mira hacia arriba y fija los ojos en la chica, adolescente, por supuesto.

—Señorita, ¿sería tan amable de presentarse?

Ella se pone de pie rápidamente de un salto, maldiciendo en su mente por aquella mala jugada

—Sí. Ahm... Meg. Quiero decir... Megan... Masters.— Carraspea un poco y se pasa una mano por los codos de su camiseta nueva para quitarle el polvo. Se la había comprado aposta para el primer día.

Se sonroja cuando oye a su "amiga" Ruby reírse de ella, y le envía una mirada fría.

—Bueno, señorita Meg Megan Masters.— Dice con su voz calmada de siempre, seria, sin apartar la vista de ella con una ceja levantada, podría decirse que haciendo su mirada bastante más intimidante. —¿Podría compartir conmigo y con toda la clase la razón por la cuál ha llegado tarde y no se ha disculpado?

Se tira del borde de las mangas nerviosa por ser el centro de atención, su petición con tono firme y sin alterar, no ayuda.

—Eh... Me... dormí...— Balbucea, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se rieran levemente, causando el rubor de sus mejillas.

El hombre se dirige al resto de alumnos con una mirada fría, y éstos se callan al instante. Luego su vista de ojos azules vuelven fijos a los castaños de Megan, aún estando tan alejados.

—¿Tiene por costumbre quedarse dormida? Porque en tal caso le pido que no vuelva a mis clases, no me gusta la impuntualidad.

—¡Yo no...— Cierra la boca decidiendo que una excusa la pondría en peor posición de la que ya se encontraba, y agacha la cabeza mirando al suelo. —Lo lamento, profesor...

Él entrecierra los ojos levemente y luego vuelve a su posición erguida y recta.

—Siéntese.— Le indica mientras camina un poco solo para darle unos segundos a la joven.

En cuanto le da la orden se sienta con una rapidez sobrehumana, y empieza a sacar los libros en la mesa. Abre un cuaderno y comienza a escribir en la primera página todo lo que el profesor comenta.

—Como iba diciendo, este año la asignatura será algo diferente, más dinámica. Empezaremos con Shakespeare y todas sus obras, las leeremos, ustedes tendrán como tarea diferentes ejercicios y resúmenes, y separándoles por grupos representaran la obra.— Afirma volviendo su vista a la clase. —Bien, ¿quién tiene una mínima noción de este autor?

Cuando les pregunta en general, Megan siente ganas de alzar la mano, pero a la vez siente tanta vergüenza por la escenita que ha causado que no se atreve.

¿No?— Niega con la cabeza, resignado ante la clase de la que va a tener que ocuparse. —Bien, tomen nota de lo que diga. Nuestro primer libro será _Romeo y Julieta_. Quiero que todo el mundo lo tenga el próximo día.— Dice dándose la vuelta para seguir explicando. –Continuemos.

La chica sonríe ligeramente al oír aquello. Al menos podría hacer un buen trabajo de esa asignatura, al fin y al cabo Shakespeare era uno de sus escritores favoritos. Aunque aparece una mueca en su rostro por un par de segundos. ¿Representar la obra? Ahí sí que tenía más problemas. Niega con la cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas y empieza a escribir su lección.

Tras toda la hora explicando procesos y temas que van a tratar, mencionando también la introducción a lo que es la literatura, la campana suena a su hora, y el profesor les indica con la mano que pueden irse, no teniendo en mente romper su horario, aunque lo cierto es que siendo principio de curso y teniendo solo esa clase, lo más probable es que el profesor se retire a su casa.

El timbre parece sonar demasiado pronto para Megan, estaba pasándoselo bien en aquella clase a pesar de todo. Ruby es la primera en salir, como ya se esperaba, la chica tenía poca paciencia.

—¡Espérame!— Le chilla mientras recoge su multitud de libretas y materiales. Para cuando consigue cerrar la cartera, todo el mundo había desaparecido, así que corre hacia la puerta para no quedarse sola más tiempo en aquella clase, pero decide volver a disculparse con el profesor. —Siento lo de antes...

Éste ya tiene su maletín negro en la mano y se encuentra en la puerta, esperando que todos los alumnos salgan, cuando se le acerca, la mira manteniendo su rostro tranquilo e impasible.

—Procure que no vuelva a ocurrir. Con respecto a mis clases, no suelo tener ninguna paciencia.— Le informa en tono serio, pero no tan serio como el que ha utilizado en clase.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar…— Pasa a su lado, rozándole ligeramente con el brazo sin querer, y corre pasillo arriba desde donde Ruby le llamaba con la mano alzada.

El profesor mueve ligeramente la nariz cuando ésta le toca, pero no hace ningún comentario, simplemente observa a la joven marchar con sus amigos. Se queda parado unos momentos, fijo en aquella imagen, antes de salir del aula y recorrer el camino hasta salir del edificio, dirección al aparcamiento.

* * *

Su amiga continuaba riéndose de ella, y de la que había liado en la primera clase. Aquello se lo había estado recordando durante toda la mañana, y parecía que en ese camino de vuelta a casa, tampoco se le había olvidado.

—Vale ya... Lo he pasado fatal. Y el profesor me odia, podría habernos tocado uno menos serio...

—¿Qué más da? Está bueno.— Ruby se encogió de hombros diciendo esa frase de forma increíblemente segura, lo que causó una risa en la otra chica.

Se dieron un par de empujoncitos, compartiendo unas sonrisas de confidencialidad, antes de que se despidieran y cada una se fuera por su camino.


	2. His choice

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**His choice**

* * *

Esta vez, Megan había llegado la primera a clase, y lo prefería, así tenía tiempo de organizar su escritorio y retomar las notas de la clase anterior. Traquetea los dedos en la madera de su mesa, libro en mano. Se había deshecho de ese maldito despertador y ahora ponía la alarma en el móvil, mucho más práctico. Pasa la vista por la clase vacía y se concentra de nuevo en el monólogo de Romeo, moviendo los labios al compás de cada palabra.

Al mismo tiempo, el profesor de literatura inglesa, entra a clase con cinco minutos de antelación, y mira de reojo, algo sorprendido de encontrarse a la joven ya sentada. Sin comentar nada, se sienta en su silla y saca el libro, esperando a que el resto de la clase llegue y llene la sala.

Pero ella, como buena lectora, no se entera, sus ojos siguen fijos en el libro, prácticamente aislada al resto de estímulos externos, ni siquiera prestando atención a quien acababa de entrar. Con cada entonación alza la mano y la cierra como si así pudiera mostrar los sentimientos de cada verso.

—¡...lips, oh, you...!— Dice más alto de lo debido sin darse cuenta, continuando la frase.

Él mira de soslayo cuando la escucha y sonríe levemente de lado. Vuelve a quedarse serio cuando los alumnos comienzan a entrar en el aula. Pacientemente espera a que todos se sienten y luego les mira con expresión firme.

—Vamos a comenzar ya con los ensayos del libro.— Explica a sus alumnos.

En cuanto siente un papelito darle en la cara, Meg se da cuenta de que no está sola, y enseguida se sienta correctamente en su sitio.

—Ay...— Se acaricia la frente y coge la notita que le ha mandado su amiga.

Al abrirla lee lo que pone.

"_Profesor buenorro. Mira ese trasero_".

Sonríe levemente pero mira a Ruby con una ceja alzada, como preguntándole por qué es tan pervertida. Guarda la nota entre la obra y abre el libro.

El hombre coge uno de sus papeles y le pega una rápida pasada.

—Estén atentos a los grupos.— Les indica y divide la clase en tres grupos para poder representar bien la obra, recorriendo nombres uno a uno con perfecta pronunciación. —Megan Masters en el segundo grupo como Julieta.— Dice mientras continúa repartiendo a la gente en los grupos.

La universitaria abre mucho los ojos al escuchar su nombre en aquel lugar.

—¡Qué!— Se le escapa aquella exclamación en medio de clase. Enseguida se da cuenta de que algunos se han girado hacia ella y agacha la cabeza como si la voz no hubiera procedido su boca, dejándolo pasar.

—¿Tiene algún problema, señorita Masters?— Pregunta el profesor, cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—No, yo no, qué va...— Niega con la cabeza rápido, alzando la vista hacia él sin dejarla fija más de un segundo seguido.

—Bien.— Deja los papeles sobre la mesa y suspira mirándolos a todos. —Hagamos una prueba. Todos los Romeos y las Julietas al "escenario".— Indica mientras se sienta en primera fila. –La escena del suicidio.

La pobre chica se tira del pelo ligeramente, frustrada, dándose cabezazos leves contra la mesa, maldiciendo cada vez más alto según oye al profesor hablar. Se levanta a la pizarra muy despacio, tirándose del borde de la falda. ¿Por qué había elegido ponerse falda ese día?

—Primer grupo, adelante.— Les ordena con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se prepara para una catástrofe. Espera con paciencia resignada a que terminen para poder exponer sus errores. —Bien. Desastroso. Debéis poner más ganas y no leer tanto. Segundo grupo adelante.— Dice fijando los ojos en la joven.

Ésta coge el libreto sin casi mirar ya que no lo necesita, y abre la boca tomando aire para comenzar. Pero al subir la mirada, las palabras se le traban. Intenta ignorar a toda esa enorme cantidad de gente que tenía los ojos sobre ella, y observa a su compañera que levanta los pulgares en señal de ánimo. Vuelve a abrir la boca pero nada sale de ella, se queda en silencio. El miedo escénico la tenía bien agarrada.

El maestro suspira exasperado una vez más y se levanta tras el tercer grupo, la última pareja resulta la misma decepción.

—Señoras y caballeros, no es tan difícil saber hacerlo de la manera correcta. Si se han leído el libro tal y como les mandé deberían saber el sentimiento que conlleva esa escena.

—¿Y usted sabe?— Evidentemente, Michael Fabray tenía que saltar con aquel comentario, mascando chicle con la boca abierta y esa sonrisa de chulito que parecía nunca borrarse de su cara.

—Por supuesto.— Responde sin ser humilde mientras alza las cejas. —¿Quieren acaso una demostración?

Ella, que había estado dándose cabezazos contra la mesa, alza la al oír el "_Sí_" unísono de todos sus compañeros. Se echa hacia atrás en el asiento cruzándose de brazos para observar la escena.

—Muy bien.— Se apoya en su mesa y sonríe muy levemente. —Julieta dos, ¿me hace el honor de acompañarme?— Pregunta mientras unos murmullos divertidos se extienden por la clase. —Ya que no ha sido capaz de hablar me servirá en esta escena.

—Claro como lo he hecho tan bien la primera vez...— Susurra la chica para sí, acercándose frente a él, intentando no mirarle demasiado.

—Mostraremos solo un pequeño trozo.— Afirma manteniendo sus ojos en ella con firmeza. —Por favor, siéntese en la mesa.

—Ahm...— Duda un poco pero por supuesto como es el profesor no le va a llevar la contraria, así que se sienta en la mesa como él ha dicho y le mira expectante.

Levanta una ceja hacia el resto de alumnos y luego clava sus ojos, ahora más verdes, en los de la joven de forma intensa y comienza el monólogo, hablando de manera perfecta, intensa, sintiéndolo como si fuera verdad.

—Aquí pondré mi descanso eterno y sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas infinitas quitándolo de ésta carne harta del mundo. ¡Ojos mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos dad vuestro último abrazo! ¡Y vosotros! labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz...

Su tono ha ido bajando de intensidad mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa a los lados del cuerpo de la estudiante para inclinarse poco a poco hacia su boca, quedando muy cerca de esta cuando termina de hablar. Pero no la toca, se aparta y mira al resto de alumnos para ver si han entendido como se haría.

Embobada había quedado perdiéndose en sus ojos a medida que las palabras salían de su boca, anonadada por la pasión que ponía en ellas. También cada vez más sonrojada cuanto más que acercaba a ella, pudiendo volver a respirar cuando se separa.

Algunos alumnos aplauden y otros simplemente guardan silencio estupefactos.

—A trabajar.— Ordena él, sentándose de nuevo en primera fila.

Megan traga saliva aún algo paralizada, bajándose la falda bien antes de quitarse de la mesa para volver a su sitio, increíblemente avergonzada. Coge el libro y se lo pone en la cara intentando ocultar sus mejillas rojas.

* * *

La clase es entretenida, la pasan practicando mientras el hombre les corrige y les va dando algunos consejos. Con la joven tiene algunos, por no decir bastantes, roces aparentemente inocentes mientras este le corrige. Está jugando y se nota, pero su rostro serio es de un profesor concentrado en su trabajo.

Podía sentirle de tanto en tanto, cerca de su cuerpo, a veces lo suficiente como para rozarse y notar su calor por encima de la ropa. La voz le tiembla cuando esto pasa, y se sonroja algo más, pero intenta inútilmente que no se notara.

Una vez la clase ha finalizado, el profesor despide a los alumnos y se queda sentado en su silla y su escritorio mientras el aula se vacía, haciendo algunas anotaciones en su libreta. Ruby sale la primera como de costumbre.

—¡Pero quieres esperarme!— Le chilla Meg, como de costumbre. Ya casi se había vuelto un ritual.

Mete todas sus cosas a presión en la cartera y se la cuelga al hombro, siendo la última en salir como siempre. El hombre sigue apuntando en su libreta cuando la escucha.

—Señorita Masters, por favor, espere un momento.— Le pide con tono suave y tranquilo, sin mirarla.

La muchacha se queda quieta en el sitio, en el marco de la puerta, dándose la vuelta muy lentamente. Si la había vuelto a fastidiar tendría que ver quién le había echado un mal de ojo.

—¿Sí, profesor?

—¿Tiene usted problemas con la gente?— Cuestiona según guarda sus plumas, libros y apuntes que ha hecho sobre ellos.

—Ahm... No...— Responde algo confusa, recolocándose la cartera en el hombro ya que pesaba. No sabía por qué se interesaba.

—Entonces debo entender que ha sido algún tipo de miedo escénico.

—Eh... Sí, supongo...— Se encoge de hombros, tras colocarse un mechón detrás de la oreja que no dejaba de taparle el ojo.

—Entiendo...— Asiente y entrecierra los ojos para colocar un dedo sobre sus labios observándola. —Puede marcharse si quiere.— Vuelve a sus papeles, pero alza una ceja al verla todavía de pie ahí delante. —¿Tiene usted alguna petición o duda?

—Ahm...– Vacila, no sabe si decírselo o no, ya que después de todas las escenitas que ha causado supone que contradecirle tan solo agravaría la situación. —No es nada... solo...— Desvía la mirada de él porque le resulta intimidante. —Creo que yo no debería ser Julieta...

—En mi opinión creo que lo hará bien.— Atento a lo que hace, unas ideas algo turbias se cruzan por su mente. Las almacena en su debido lugar y luego habla. —Solo debe de soltarse un poco.

—Sí... Eso dice Ruby...— Suspira tirándose de los bordes de la falda. —Aunque lo mejor sería que usted eligiera a otra chica...

Deja el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cruza las manos entrelazando sus propios dedos para después mirarla fijamente.

—Tiene usted un gran problema de autoestima.

—Como todos los adolescentes del mundo, diría yo...

—No se crea.— Frunce los labios y luego se levanta para acercarse a ella, atreviéndose a rozar su mejilla. —Estoy seguro de mi elección.— Expresa con voz suave, con un deje de doble sentido impreso.

Meg abre mucho los ojos con expresión atónita al verle acercarse, apoyándose con más fuerza al marco de la puerta según lo hace, un escalofrío la recorre cuando la roza, quedándose momentáneamente sin aire.

—Me voy... Quiero decir que me tengo que ir. Sí, me tengo que ir a clase.— Repite más alto, como si se estuviera excusando, y se recoloca la cartera para irse.

—Por supuesto.— Se aparta de ella un par de pasos. —Espero que tenga un buen día, señorita.

En cuanto la deja espacio, toma aire de nuevo volviendo a respirar y sale corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando gente. Él la observa marcharse, quedándose ahí parado durante un instante y luego se da la vuelta para volver a sentarse y continuar así con su trabajo.

* * *

Como era de esperar, a la vuelta a casa, Ruby la había atosigado a preguntas de por qué había tardado tanto, al menos no había llegado tarde a clase de fotografía, pero había estado distraída, así que lo mismo daba. La otra chica hizo un comentario realmente pervertido que la otra respondió con un empujón.

—¡No, Ruby, no le he mirado el culo a nuestro profesor!


	3. Playing Juliet

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**Playing Juliet**

* * *

Aquel día había sido usualmente monótono para Tanner, desde la elección de los papeles que iban a representar en la archiconocida obra de Shakespeare, no mucho había ocurrido en aquella universidad. El chico pelirrojo, estudiante de primer año, se debatía entre las ganas de realizar aquel papel y la dificultad que supondría ser protagonista. Se gira ligeramente a la derecha para observar como la chica a su lado termina de meter los cuadernos en la taquilla, sacando la cámara y los cargadores para su clase de fotografía. Era su compañera de literatura, que casualmente había sido escogida como Julieta, por lo que le sonríe ya que tendrían que verse frecuentemente y lo mejor sería intentar llevarse bien.

—Hola... Eh... ¿Patrick, verdad?— Megan le saluda, pensando lo mismo que él, su sonrisa le ha dado valor para hablarle.

—Tanner. Patrick es mi apellido.— La corrige sin mala intención.

—Oh, lo siento.— Se sonroja un poco, es bastante despistada respecto a los nombres, y tampoco había hablado demasiado con sus compañeros de clase en esas primeras semanas de universidad. —Tanner, encantada, ya que antes no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme. Soy Megan.

—Encantado.— Le sonríe de manera cálida. —¿Ilusionada por la obra?

—Sí, bueno...— Suspira profundamente. —En realidad le he dicho al profesor que debería elegir otra Julieta...— Cierra la taquilla para mirarle. —Yo tengo miedo escénico. No puedo articular palabra delante de tanta gente... Aunque no parece que vaya a cambiar de idea.

—Bueno, eso sí puede ser un problema.— Ríe nervioso al recordar la escenita de clase el día del ensayo. —Aunque siempre se puede domar ese miedo escénico. ¿Has oído hablar de lo de imaginarse al publico desnudo?

Se queda callada imaginándose delante de un montón de gente desnuda y se asusta.

—Creo que eso me pondría más nerviosa...

—Entonces, imagina que estás sola, solo tú en el escenario. A mí me funciona.

Le sonríe agradecida por su consejo.

—Gracias, lo intentaré, al menos si la próxima vez consigo decir más de dos palabras seguidas no dejaré a nadie en ridículo.— Pone el candado de la taquilla en su sitio. —Pero la verdad es que no entiendo por qué demonios el profesor me ha cogido de Julieta, debe odiarme por llegar el primer día tarde a clase.— Recuerda aquella situación con escalofríos.

—Quizás es porque das para el papel. Eres dulce, amable... Bueno, eso dicen…— Corrige rápidamente su comentario, algo sonrosado. Megan le parecía perfecta para el papel.

Se sonroja ligeramente, no era la chica que solía acaparar atención de otros chicos.

—Gra… gracias. Tú también eres un buen Romeo.

—Oye, ¿que te parece si quedamos un día para preparar los personajes?

Asiente ilusionada por aquel comentario y le dedica una sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Me encantaría, estaría bien poder ensayar juntos.

—Entonces... ¿Qué te parece hoy a las cuatro? Así para el día de la representación lo tendremos listo.

—Perfecto.— Se recoloca un poco el pelo intentando no parecer demasiado entusiasmada. —¿En el aula de teatro?

—Claro. Esta tarde a las cuatro, te espero allí.— Se coloca la mochila y me despide vagamente con la mano.

—Hasta luego, Tanner.— Le despide con la mano igualmente, sujetando la cámara de fotografía con la otra. Cuando le ve alejarse sonríe para sí por aquel encuentro, haciendo un bailecito de felicidad en medio del pasillo, de lo que se arrepiente cuando todo el mundo la mira como si estuviera loca, y se va corriendo a clase.

* * *

Después de unas clases eternas, y de ir a por un café, Tanner se dirige al aula de teatro esperando a Megan. Ésta se encontraba corriendo por lo largo del pasillo, con las cosas a cuestas, haciendo que toda la gente se tuviera que apartar. Después de comer, le había tocado una hora más de audiovisuales y ya eran las cuatro y cinco. La cámara colgada al cuello la estaba ahogando al correr, y cuando llega al aula se da en la cabeza con la puerta, ya que el pomo no se giraba en la dirección que había hecho. El chico se acerca al oír el golpe y mira por el cristal de la puerta, viendo a la muchacha tirada en el suelo con sus pertenencias esparcidas a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunta preocupado, abriendo la puerta hacia el otro lado para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ay...— Se acaricia el lado de la cabeza donde se ha dado y se levanta recogiendo la carpeta, el libro de la obra que van a representar y la mochila. —Sí sí... Olvidé cómo abrir la puerta...— Se avergüenza un poco por aquello.

—Tranquila, mientras no te hayas hecho mucho daño...— La deja pasar y luego cierra la puerta. —He comprado café, para aguantar.

Meg deja todas las cosas en una esquina excepto el libreto de la obra.

—Oh, genial, es verdad eso que dicen de que en la universidad se sobrevive a base de café. —Se ríe ligeramente. —Gracias, Tanner.— Abre el guión de la actuación. —¿Por cuál escena te apetece empezar?

—No sé... Por la que prefieras. Mientras practiquemos todo, me conformo. No me apetece suspender la asignatura...

—Créeme, ni a mí, y menos con este profesor.— Chasquea la lengua y comienza a examinar las escenas, pasando páginas hasta hallar el primer acto donde los protagonistas se encuentran. —¿Hacemos ésta?

El pelirrojo busca la página correcta y la lee ligeramente por encima, en el momento poniéndose a ello tras aclararse la garganta.

—Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, solo peco en eso. Mi boca… —Hace una pausa pequeña. —…peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso...

—Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero.— Se sonroja un poco al iniciar tan rápido la escena. —Si juntan manos peregrino y santo...— Roza su mano levemente. —...palma con palma es beso de palmero.

—¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?

Asiente con la cabeza despacio, mordiéndose un poco el labio.

—Sí, peregrino: para la oración.

—Entonces, santa... Mi oración te invoca. Suplico un beso por mi salvación...

Traga saliva agachando la cabeza para mirar al suelo, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por la distancia y sus palabras tan bien actuadas.

—Los… los santos están quietos... cuando acceden.

—Pues, quieta...


	4. Cherries and puppies

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**Cherries and puppies**

* * *

Eran sobre las cinco y media de una tarde agradable y de buena temperatura, de pájaros cantores y bullicio en el mercado, cuando el profesor coge su coche en dirección al centro de la cuidad para ir a una cita con una vieja conocida de muchos años atrás. Su casa se encuentra en un barrio algo apartado, en la segunda línea céntrica, por lo cual decide conducir hasta allí.

* * *

Megan se recoloca la mochila en la que lleva las manoletinas para cambiarse después. Había escogido ir en patines para llegar más rápido al supermercado. Su madre le había mandado a comprar algo de fruta y aunque prefería haberse quedado en casa, hacía buen día para salir por el centro. Sigue patinando con la vista fija en la lista de la compra, personas a su alrededor quejándose de vez en cuando y apartándose de su camino ya que no miraba por dónde iba.

—¡Lo siento!— Se disculpa con un grito a un hombre al que había golpeado al pasar patinando por su lado. Baja un poco el ritmo ya que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Se mete por un callejón para atajar camino a la calle principal y así poder estacionar justo en frente del lugar de reunión, un bar medianamente moderno de lo más normalito. Gira una curva y aparca unos pocos metros más adelante, mirando un momento el teléfono al recibir un mensaje, abre la puerta para salir algo distraído a la vez que termina de mirar el aparato.

* * *

Sigue su camino cuando llega a una recta con algo de inclinación hacia abajo, tomando carrerilla sin querer, intentando frenar pero sin conseguirlo.

—¡Cuidado!— Grita, haciendo que un par de personas se aparten del camino, al menos no era una calle muy transitada.

A su frente observa una puerta de coche abrirse y se ve chocando contra ella y el hombre que salía del auto. Imagina la colisión y comienza a asustarse.

—¡Cuidado cuidado!

El hombre alza enseguida la cabeza para encontrarse a la joven bajando a bastante velocidad hacia él. Reaccionando rápido, cierra la puerta y abre los brazos, atrapándola entre éstos y cayendo al suelo de espaldas sin poder evitarlo debido a la inercia y fuerza del cuerpo de la muchacha. Suelta un quejido cuando su trasero, espalda y cabeza chocan contra el pavimento, mostrando una expresión de dolor.

Meg había cerrado los ojos poniendo las manos delante de la cara, esperando el impacto que nunca llega, el suelo es más blandito que otras veces. Abre un ojo con miedo de no saber que ha pasado y se encuentra con la escena.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Profesor! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!— Apoya las manos en el suelo para levantarse ligeramente al verle.

El hombre gruñe levemente al sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza debido al golpe y mantiene la expresión tensa por unos segundos escuchando las disculpas de la chica, suspirando levemente para luego mirarla.

—Debe llevar más cuidado.— Dice bastante serio.

—¡Dios! ¡No sabe cuánto lo lamento, profesor!— Vuelve a disculparse de nuevo al ver su expresión y se intenta levantar aunque las ruedecitas no ayudan.

La sujeta por el torso con ambas manos para que no de trompicones y le golpee de nuevo, de forma firme y segura.

—Espere, quieta. Apoye primero las rodillas en el suelo.— Le indica mirándola desde abajo, de esa forma quedaría a horcajadas sobre él.

Frunce el ceño sutilmente pero con el flequillo delante no podía verlo.

—Creo que sé cómo levantarme solita.— Murmura refunfuñando, pero aún así haciendo lo que él dice ya que es lo más lógico, probando de nuevo.

—Claro que sí.— Dice con un deje de sarcasmo.

Cuando ésta está en esa posición, el adulto se mueve rápidamente y se planta de un salto, ayudándola a levantarse, sujetándola por los hombros.

Ella se pone de pie con su ayuda, tambaleándose ligeramente porque la calle sigue siendo inclinada.

—Lo siento mucho... ¿Se encuentra bien?

El profesor deja una mano en su cuerpo para que la joven no salga rodando calle abajo, y se frota la nuca suavemente.

—Sí.— Afirma tras asegurarse de no tener ninguna herida.

—Lo... lo siento.— Agacha la cabeza frunciendo los labios y se pasa las manos por la falda para limpiarse un poco. Pone una mueca con expresión de culpabilidad por haberse estampado contra él.

—Ya se ha disculpado.— Le comenta sin apartar su mano, se espolsa la ropa con la otra y luego la echa un vistazo. —¿No lleva otro calzado más apropiado para las cuestas?

—¿Eh?— Ladea la cabeza pestañeando varias veces. –Ah, sí sí, llevo los zapatos en la mochila, pero como iba a comprar...— Abre los ojos bastante al recordar lo que tenía que hacer. —¡Oh no! ¡La lista de la compra!— Se rebusca por la ropa y da una ojeada alrededor del suelo para ver si el papelito está allí o ya lo había perdido.

—Debería de usarlas, parecen más seguras.— Ladea la cabeza tras ver a la muchacha preocupada y en busca de algo que al parecer es importante. —¿Ha perdido algo?

Ella se agacha al suelo poniéndose de rodillas para mirar debajo del coche.

—¡Mi lista de la compra! Mamá tenía razón... Soy un desastre...— Suspira al ver que no está allí.

Alza ambas cejas al verla en esa posición y desvía su mirada un segundo, aplicando su mente fría.

—¿No recuerda lo que tenía que comprar?

Megan mira hacia arriba intentando recordar, sin levantarse.

—Fresas, manzanas... ¡Agh!— Se da con la mano en la cabeza. —¡No sé qué más!— Empieza a sacar los zapatos de la bolsa.

—Puede probar a llamar a su madre con el teléfono para averiguarlo.— Afirma apoyándose en su propio coche mirando la hora.

Tiene tiempo, así que se saca un cigarro y lo enciende para fumárselo mientras la otra se sienta en el suelo cambiándose los patines por los zapatos, intentando que no se le levantara la falda demasiado.

—Ya...— Suspira de nuevo. No es que su madre la fuera a regañar pero quería demostrarle que ya no era una niña y así no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—A veces es un signo de madurez reconocer los errores.— Alega dando una calada para expulsar luego el humo. La mira con atención mientras esta se cambia los zapatos, habiendo hecho ese comentario al suponer lo que la pequeña pensaba.

Guarda los patines a presión en la mochila, que tiene que volver a sacar porque el móvil estaba debajo, y los mete una vez más. Teclea el número de su madre y se cuelga la mochila.

—Siento lo de antes, profesor.— Se disculpa de nuevo, preparada para salir corriendo hacia el supermercado.

—Usted tenga cuidado.— Le pide con voz suave mientras la observa de arriba abajo. _Lo que haría con esa faldita_, piensa divertido dando otra calada. El bar le pilla a dos pasos por lo que no tiene demasiada prisa.

—¡Vale, hasta mañana!— Le chilla ya habiendo empezado a correr calle abajo, con la mochila dando tumbos y el móvil sonando.

El hombre entrecierra los ojos y la ve marchar calle abajo. Tira el cigarrillo y lo pisa. Se frota la barbilla y sonríe, va a divertirse con la joven. Comienza a andar y se mete en el bar en el que había quedado.

* * *

Al hablar con su madre le dice que lo que restaba, cerezas.

Termina de comprar más ilusionada de lo que empezó, tal vez por aquel encuentro, pero prefiere no pensarlo demasiado. A la vuelta sale haciendo pompas con su chicle de sandía y la bolsa típica de papel marrón en el brazo, dando brincos hacia casa.

Como siempre se distrae con todo lo que pasa, primero con una tienda de tartas con decoraciones preciosas, al intentarse pegar al cristal del escaparate se le explota la pompa, el chicle se le pega alrededor de los labios, y aunque se lo vuelve a meter en la boca le quedan restos pegados en ellos. Lo siguiente es por un perrito adorable que se encuentra atado en una farola frente a un bar. Supone que el dueño está dentro pero aún así le da pena y se arrodilla a su lado un rato.

El hombre se encuentra sentado todavía en el bar mientras se toma una cerveza con una mujer algo más joven que él, manteniendo una charla bastante animada. La pareja está sentada justo en el cristal del bar y él está fumando de nuevo un cigarrillo mientras parece mantener una conversación amigable. Al virar el rostro ve a Megan cerca y se la señala a su acompañante haciendo un comentario, mirándola ahora ambos.

Meg se arrodilla al lado del perrito dejando la bolsa junto a las piernas, y le acaricia las orejitas hasta que mueve el rabito.

La mujer sonríe y mira de forma maliciosa al hombre, el cual suelta una carcajada desde el interior del bar volviendo a beber de su cerveza.

Aunque le da pena dejar allí al perrito tiene que volver a casa, así que se levanta y le dice adiós con la mano.

—Hasta luego, perrito...— Se pone a caminar calle arriba pero a los dos minutos vuelve corriendo porque se había olvidado la bolsa de fruta allí. Se ríe nerviosa al ver que casi comete otro error y de nuevo emprende el viaje, olvidando la mochila con los patines allí mismo sin querer.

Al volver a mirar la joven no estaba, pero sí la bolsa, frunce el ceño y segundos después la ve correr hacia allí, lo que le saca una suave sonrisa. Cuando ve que se marcha de nuevo y se deja la mochila niega con la cabeza y sale para recogerla, ya se la devolvería.

* * *

Llega a casa con la bolsa y sus padres la saludan. Guarda la fruta en el frigorífico, cuando su madre le da una colleja en plan broma por perder la lista. Después de cenar y ducharse se tira en la cama, cuando recuerda que no ha traído los patines de vuelta a casa. ¡MALDITA SEA! Una vez más la había fastidiado.

Se mete bajo las sábanas porque decide irse a dormir pronto, pero ya está preocupada por su mochila perdida y no puede descansar tranquila, así que se limita a dar vueltas en la cama.

* * *

Algo achispado y bastante divertido, el profesor sube a su coche junto con la mochila de Megan. Comienza a conducir y mira el objeto con una sonrisa algo boba. Para en medio de la calle, teniendo suerte de que no hay más coches debido a la hora, y saca lo que cree que es la cartera de la joven con su dirección, ¿por qué no? Iría a devolvérsela.

Cree haber llegado a la dirección, por lo que baja del coche con la bolsa y se acerca, andando bien, más o menos, para tocar al timbre de la que se supone que es la casa de Megan Masters.

* * *

Sus padres también se han ido a dormir, mañana madrugaban, pero ella sigue sin poder concebir el sueño, por lo que abre la ventana para que le entre el aire y ver las farolas de la calle encendidas en la oscuridad, cuando divisa una figura conocida acercándose a su casa. Aquello le asusta, ¿por qué iba a venir su profesor a su casa a esas horas?... Baja rápidamente las escaleras, sin molestarse en ponerse una chaqueta encima del camisón blanco o unas zapatillas, y al primer sonido del timbre abre la puerta para que no despertara a toda la casa.

—¿Profesor...?

—Vaya... Qué velocidad.— Comenta para sí mismo, y luego intenta fijarse bien en ella. —Mi Julieta.

—¿Profesor, qué hace aquí? Es... tarde...— Pestañea varias veces y cierra un poco la puerta para que no les oigan sus padres.

—Creo que esto es suyo.— Dice arrastrando vagamente la primera palabra mientras alza la mochila y se la enseña para que vea el causante de su visita a altas horas.

Abre la boca realmente sorprendida de que sus pertenencias hubieran regresado a ella.

—¡Mi mochila!— Exclama, arrepintiéndose enseguida del volumen así que continúa susurrando. —Esa es mi mochila...

—Eso parece.— Afirma mientras se la tiende como buen caballero que es. —No debería dejársela en la calle.

Eleva el brazo para coger la mochila, mostrando una sonrisa, ya que recuperar todas sus cosas le había quitado la preocupación.

—Gracias, profesor...

—No hay de qué.— Asegura con una suave sonrisa, pero retira la mochila antes de que la coja. —Pero quiero mi recompensa.

—¿Eh?— Ladea la cabeza confusa frunciendo el ceño, estirando el brazo para intentar llegar a la mochila. —¿Qué recompensa? No tiene gracia, necesito esa mochila...

—No, yo no me río.— Señala con una suave sonrisa al ver lo baja que es. —Pero quiero algo a cambio.

Detiene sus inútiles intentos de quitarle la mochila y frunce los labios, subiéndose un tirante del camisón.

—¿El qué?

—Quiero saber cuál es la ventana de su habitación.

Aquella petición le confunde pero si puede recuperar sus cosas a cambio era mejor ceder. Gira el rostro sutilmente y señala la primera ventana del segundo piso.

—Aquélla...

—Un trato es un trato.— Asiente y le tiende la cartera, esta vez sin ningún truco.

Ella coge la mochila rápido antes de que cambiara de opinión, era un hombre muy extraño.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—¿Quién sabe?— Se encoge de hombros y le dedica una suave sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta. —Buenas noches, señorita Meg Megan Masters.

—¡Es solo Megan!— Le chilla al ver cómo se va.

Se queda más confusa de lo que estaba pero entra en casa, dejando la mochila en la cocina. Su padre aparece tras ella y le pregunta qué hace.

—Beber un poco de agua, papi.— Alza un vaso vacío con una sonrisa esperando que no la pille y así pasa, se vuelve a dormir.

Observa unos segundos su taza, con su nombre "Megara" que nadie utilizaba, salvo su carné de identidad.

—Es Megan...— Murmura para sí, dejando el vaso y volviéndose a dormir.

Una vez sus preocupaciones se han desvanecido, consigue conciliar el sueño.


	5. New friends

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**New friends**

* * *

Megan Masters cierra la taquilla de golpe, colgándose la cámara al cuello y los carretes a presión en los bolsillos. Echándose la mochila al hombro camina rápido a clase de fotografía antes de que llegara la profesora, y se deja caer en la silla haciendo que un carrete se le salga del bolsillo y ruede hasta los pies de una chica pelirroja.

—¿Meg?— Cuestiona la desconocida.

Ella se agacha para recuperar su carrete de fotos.

—Oh... Es Megan...— Le resulta raro que utilicen el diminutivo en la universidad. —Tú eres... Perdona, sé que te sientas a mi lado en comunicación pero no recuerdo tu nombre...

—Oh... Me llamo Gabriel.— Responde al tiempo que coge sus cosas y dedica a la chica una mirada tímida, acompañando al rubor de sus mejillas. —Perdona, creí que todo el mundo te llamaba Meg...

—Solo mis padres y esa loca que tengo por mejor amiga...— Se ríe ligeramente al describir a Ruby y se vuelve a sentar en su sitio dejando la cámara en la mesa. —Encantada, Gabriel, ¿cómo llevas la clase?

—Pues… esta es la primera de fotografía a la que asisto. Confiesa, apartando la mirada. —Siempre me duermo...

Meg sonríe un poco apretando los labios.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, en mi primera clase de literatura llegué tarde por quedarme dormida y pasé mucha vergüenza...— Se sonroja al recordar la sucesos.

—¿Y nunca te han regalado o te han impedido la entrada por llegar tarde?

—No suelen hacerlo, es la universidad después de todo. Aunque...— Le recorre un escalofrío. —El profesor de literatura inglesa te dejará en ridículo delante de la clase si llegas tarde a sus charlas... Es muy estricto.

—Eso... da miedo... Acabo de terminar el instituto y aún no me he acostumbrado del todo a este ritmo.

—Es...— Se ríe un poco pero de manera irónica. —...estresante. Pero con café y bolígrafos de sobra lo llevarás mejor.

—¿Hay que tomar apuntes en esta clase?

—Amm... Normalmente no, pero tienes que comprarte un libro, y leerte una tesis sobre los contrastes en los colores, está en la biblioteca no te preocupes.— Le pasa el listado de lo que le ha dicho. —Toma. Y la cámara es porque solemos dar clases fuera para hacer fotos o vídeos.

—No sé si valdré para esto...— Examina la cámara con atención. —Hasta ahora todas las fotos que he hecho han sido con el teléfono móvil...

Ambas se giran al momento al oír a la profesora pedir que tomen asiento. La clase empezaba.

* * *

Castiel se encontraba en algún lugar de la enorme universidad, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. La verdad era que su sentido de la orientación no era bueno, no encontraba en qué lugar estaba y a dónde debía ir, igualmente esperando no llegar muy tarde.

A su vez, Megan Masters sale de clase de informática, como siempre la última, con todos los apuntes en la mano, en la cual se estaba escribiendo con rotulador la fecha de entrega del primer formulario de la semana. Se murmura para sí misma los deberes del día, cuando se asusta porque no recuerda en qué día se encontraba, parando al primer chico que vio por los hombros.

—¿Qué día es hoy?— Cuestiona asustada al joven de ojos azules cuya cara no reconocía.

Él estaba mirando un plano, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un sitio totalmente distinto y poniéndose algo nervioso, planeando la ruta que debía seguir cuando alguien le coge por los hombros. Se sobresalta y se gira, viendo a una joven con varios papeles, que parecía apurada.

—Es... Jueves, cinco...— Murmura algo cortado, sin entender cómo alguien podía olvidar la fecha en la que vivía.

—Menos mal...— Se da con la palma pintada en la frente, y suspira relajándose al instante, dejándose una mancha en un lado. Al menos no tendría que entregar todo aquello hasta la semana siguiente. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué...— Sonríe sutilmente y vuelve a mirar un momento al plano, pensando que tal vez ella sabía algo. —Perdona, pero... ¿Sabes dónde está la clase de literatura inglesa?

—¿Eh?— Ladea la cabeza y se pasa la mano por la frente extendiéndose la mancha, claramente ella no se lo veía. —¡Sí! Es el aula 6 del edificio B. Justo entre la cafetería y el aula de teatro.— Le describe la situación como si supiera donde está, y señala el edificio de la derecha al verle aún confuso. —¿Eres nuevo?

—Aula 6 edificio B...— Murmura para sí mismo intentando recordarlo bien. —Sí, más o menos... Estoy en el último año de instituto, y han decidido dar alguna clase aquí para ir viendo cómo es.— Mira un momento a la chica, fijándose entonces en la mancha de la frente. —Te has manchado de tinta...— Comenta señalando su frente.

Pero ella ya no escucha sus últimas palabras porque se había concentrado en el reloj.

—¡Ah! Pues vamos a llegar tarde.— Mete los apuntes en la mochila a presión y el rotulador en el bolsillo del vaquero. —Soy Megan, primer año de periodismo. Tengo clase ahora, te acompaño.— Le sonríe de forma tímida, urgiéndole a caminar ya que no quiere llegar tarde con aquel profesor.

Corresponde a su sonrisa de la misma forma, agradecido de que no tuviera que buscarla él solo, o si no llegaría cuando estuviera acabando.

—Yo soy Castiel. Gracias, por cierto.— Murmura caminando, intentando ir cerca de ella para no perderse entre toda la gente.

—Encantada.— Se recoloca la mochila sobre los hombros, guiándole por los pasillos a paso rápido. —Menos mal que te he pillado porque el profesor de literatura inglesa es muy serio y le gusta la puntualidad. Al menos así no hemos llegado tarde...

Llegan al aula y le abre la puerta, pero al entrar el profesor ya está allí.


	6. Inked heart

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**Inked heart**

* * *

El profesor se encuentra apoyado en la mesa mientras ojea el libreto de la obra, para ver qué escena hacer hoy. Apenas hay un par de alumnos y quedan unos minutos para que sea la hora. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a los jóvenes que recién entran. Ella. Al verla con el joven no puede evitar que una sensación de celos se presente.

—Adelante.

Al escuchar cómo hablaba del profesor, Castiel realmente agradece haberse encontrado con la chica. Aunque pensaba que no llegaban muy tarde, el profesor estaba ya allí. Por lo que le había dicho, pensaba que les diría algo más, pero simplemente les permite pasar. Entran en la clase, mirando un poco a su alrededor. Las salas no se parecían a las del instituto, y se encontraba muy perdido, así que busca algún sitio libre.

—Castiel...— Le susurra Megan, tirándole tímidamente de la camiseta. —Te puedes sentar a mi lado si quieres...

El hombre les mira de reojo de vez en cuando, nada satisfecho, pero suspira suavemente. Al escuchar a Meg, el chico sonríe levemente, murmurando un _gracias_ y siguiéndola para ir a sentarse a su lado.

Se sienta con Cass donde siempre, sacando los libros y apuntes que corresponden, poniéndolos entre ambos para compartirlos y que él también se enterara de la lección. Después de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche con el profesor, no se atrevía a mirarle directamente, y se pasa una mano por la mejilla, nerviosa, extendiendo la mancha de tinta desde la sien al pómulo, aún sin enterarse de que se había manchado

Mientras, el maestro espera paciente a que todo el mundo llegue, en realidad, a que el timbre suene, entonces se levanta y mira a los alumnos en señal de que va a hablarles.

—Cada uno, elegid un monólogo y salid.

En sus clases, Castiel estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en el fondo, no participar prácticamente, y pasar todo lo desapercibido que podía. Así que cuando escuchó que había que salir se puso algo nervioso.

—¿Tenemos que salir todos?— Murmura casi para sí mismo.

—Eh...— Le mira la chica a su lado, de forma cautelosa con la misma expresión que él tenía. —Supongo...– Frunce los labios con una mueca de incomodidad y empieza a buscar en el libro alguno corto por si le toca. —A mí no me gusta hablar delante de gente...

—Señorita Masters, usted será la primera.— Ordena el tutor sin mirarla, al verla de reojo cuchichear. No está de muy buen humor tras verla con el otro.

—Ohhh...— Se le escapa un quejido y se da un cabezazo contra la mesa. —El profesor me odia... me tiene manía…— Explica para que solo el chico la oyera.

Decide levantarse antes de que le eche la bronca y se pone frente a la pizarra mirando a todos los alumnos, con la boca entreabierta, pero como siempre, ni una palabra sale de ella y se queda en silencio paralizada.

El adulto gruñe suavemente y se pone delante de la joven, obligándola a mirarle solo a él.

—Recite.— Parece que es una orden pero cualquiera estaría seguro.

El nuevo observa a Meg, sintiendo algo de lástima por ella cuando le toca salir. Ve que no le salen las palabras, y lo entendía perfectamente ya que a él le ocurría lo mismo al hablar en público.

Ésta da un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre se le acerca, chocándose con la mesa.

—Ahm... Cuanto... Cuanto más... felices...— Balbucea aturdida, pero nada más sale de su boca, y empieza a sentirse mareada. La verdad es que sus ojos la ponían más nerviosa que cualquier otra mirada de la clase, y esto empeora cuando él agarra su rostro entre las manos para que no aparte la vista.

—Continúe.

—Cuanto... más... Cuanto más...— Repite varias veces, no saliéndole ninguna frase más, mareada y avergonzada, se pasa la mano por la frente extendiéndose la mancha aun más.

—Tiene la cara negra.— Le informa en un susurro mientras sus ojos se desvían de los de ella tan solo un segundo para observar la mancha.

Megan logra calmarse un poco para entender lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Eh...? —Se lleva dos dedos a la mejilla y ve que tiene tinta en las manos. —¡Ah!— Chilla al imaginarse cómo tendría la cara de horrible. Pero lo peor es cuando recuerda que lleva ese rotulador en el bolsillo. —¡Ay no!— Grita al dirigir la vista a la enorme mancha negra que se había dibujado en el bolsillo del vaquero.

El chico no llega a escuchar lo que dice el profesor, pero escucha el grito de Meg, y entonces ve como se ha puesto la cara. Esperaba que el profesor al menos le dejara irse a lavarse o algo, pensando lo mal que lo debía estar pasando, pero el hombre simplemente sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Un espectáculo divertido, dígale a su compañero que es su turno para salir.— Dicho eso se da la vuelta y vuelve a su asiento de la primera fila.

La muchacha se tapa la cara con las manos en su trayecto hacia su sitio y al llegar se sienta apoyando la frente en la mesa de un golpe.

—Te toca...— Le murmura aún avergonzada. —Suerte, Castiel...

Éste mira a Meg con algo de lástima cuando se acerca, pero al escuchar que le toca se queda bloqueado. No sabía qué leer, ni podía hacerlo con tanta gente.

—No... Yo no... Yo no salgo...— Farfulla sin saber qué hacer.

—Joven, si no sale me temo que debo pedirle que salga de mi clase. Al ser nuevo le permito tener el libro para consultarlo. Adelante.— El profesor dice en tono tranquilo, quizás demasiado.

Meg levanta un poco la vista y le señala un monólogo de Shakespeare simple para ayudarle.

—Gracias...— Le susurra de vuelta, y cogiendo el libro se dirige hacia donde está el tutor. Se pone muy nervioso, sus manos temblando un poco como siempre que tenía que hablar frente a gente. Toma aire y comienza a leer, un monólogo de los más famosos. —Ser... O no ser... He aquí la cuestión...— Lo lee balbuceando nervioso.

El adulto rueda los ojos ante esa elección pero no interrumpe al chico, es un monólogo difícil, y quiere ver cómo lo hace.

Sigue leyendo algo rápido, y trabándose con las palabras, pues le ponía muy nervioso hablar con gente delante, mientras Megan observa a Castiel desde el sitio, compadeciéndose del pobre chico.

* * *

Los minutos pasan de manera lenta y tortuosa aquella clase. Alumno tras alumno recita su monólogo, pero el profesor siempre tiene alguna queja. Aunque tampoco es que Megan le preste atención, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la enorme mancha formándose en sus pantalones. No se atrevía a pedirle ir al baño a lavarse, por lo que espera, hasta que el sonido del timbre le da esperanzas. Inútiles, ya que al levantarse ve la silla manchada de negro y saca un pañuelo de papel para limpiarla un poco igual que la mesa. Castiel se despide de forma tímida con una sonrisa, corriendo para llegar al autobús. Todos salen del aula sin hacer mucho caso, mientras ella sigue a lo suyo.

El profesor da gracias al cielo de que la clase haya acabado, no cree poder soportar todo esa falta de talento o al menos de interés. Casi le sangran los oídos con todas esas "actuaciones". Suspira y levantándose va a la mesa para recoger sus cosas, es entonces cuando ve a la joven limpiando la silla.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?— Pregunta con tono calmado.

—Está todo manchado...— Sigue frotando hasta que sale algo las marcas de rotulador, pero al observarse el pantalón se queja ya que está todo manchado desde el bolsillo a la pernera, ya seguramente tendría la pierna tintada por dentro.

Se fija en todo ella con una suave sonrisa, deja sus cosas y se acerca con un pequeño botecito de alcohol de manos.

—Déjeme ayudarla.

—No... no importa.— Se pone algo nerviosa cuando se aproxima, y se frota las manos esperando que así mágicamente desapareciera la tinta. Rezaba por que la mancha de la cara se pudiera quitar.

—Déjeme.— Toma su mano de forma delicada, como si sus manos fueran plumas. Echa un poco del gel y luego frota suavemente con un pañuelo de tela que saca de su bolsillo, quitándole el color de la tinta de la mano.

Se deja hacer sin remedio, no es que no quisiera ayuda, ni podría contradecir a aquel hombre que tanto imponía sobre la gente. En cuanto la toca le recorre un escalofrío desde la punta de los dedos y no se atreve a moverse. Él le limpia esa mano manchando el pañuelo importándole bien poco.

—La otra.— Le pide con un tono de voz suave y amable, extraño en ese hombre.

Meg mira hacia la puerta antes de entregarle su mano de forma afable. El comportamiento y la cercanía que le procesaba no era la corriente o apropiada para un profesor, pero no sabría si rechistarle.

—Ya está.— Sonríe levemente y echa un poco de gel en la parte limpia del pañuelo para luego pasarlo con mucha suavidad y ligereza por el lado de su rostro, mirando la mancha y luego mirándola a ella a los ojos.

La chica cierra los ojos al sentir el gel en el rostro, pero incluso así podía notar su penetrante mirada, como ardiéndole la piel, tal vez era porque se estaba sonrojando. Una vez le ha limpiado el rostro le tiende el pañuelo para que se seque.

—Váyase al baño o a casa, después de todo es fin de semana.

—Iré... iré...al baño.— Piensa que como llegue así a casa la bronca que le caerá será peor que el castigo, sin salir el finde como mínimo.

Supone que si se quita los pantalones y los lava un poco en el servicio se iría la mancha. Le ofrece de vuelta el pañuelo dispuesta a realizar su idea.

—Quédeselo, por si tiene que limpiarse la pierna o las manos al acabar.— Le brinda mientras se da la vuelta y baja hacia su mesa para recoger sus pertenencias.

—Oh... De... de acuerdo...— Acepta en voz baja y se los guarda bien doblado en el bolsillo limpio, cogiendo su mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose al baño, que debía estar vacío porque las clases habían acabado hacía ya rato.

Cuando la joven sale, el profesor suspira y se arregla el pantalón un poco. Maldita sea, necesitaba que esa niña estuviera a sus pies. Injuria en silencio y coge su maletín para salir del aula.

Mientras tanto, Megan se mete en el servicio de mujeres frente al aula, dejando la mochila en el suelo para descalzarse de sus zapatitos y sacarse los pantalones. Abre el grifo y mete la parte manchada bajo el agua, que está muy caliente y la obliga a dejar escapar un agudo quejido en alto sin querer. Frota un poco y la tinta parece que va saliendo. El hombre escucha el ligero grito de su alumna, y se acerca a la puerta para tocar suavemente con los nudillos.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Cuestiona desde fuera.

—¡S…sí sí! ¡Solo me he quemado los dedos!— Exclama sin dejar de frotar, sin darle importancia. Da un par de saltitos, porque sin pantalón coge algo de frío. Se le había olvidado que tendría que ponerse esos pantalones después, así que intenta secarlos con el secador de manos, al separarlos de la pila, la prenda chorrea sobre el suelo.

—¿Seguro que está bien?— Pregunta de nuevo, no seguro de entrar o no.

—¡Sí... sí!— Le contesta centrada en su tarea, tan centrada que no se da cuenta del suelo mojado, el cual pisa y hace que se resbale cayendo hacia atrás. —¡Ahh!

—Por amor de Dios...— Bendice cuando la escucha gritar y entra en el baño dejando a un lado sus modales para encontrarla en el suelo, se arrodilla a su lado y le tiende la mano. —Creo que no está muy bien.

—Ay...— Se lleva una mano a la nuca porque al resbalarse se ha dado, y abre los ojos despacio pero sin levantarse, dándose cuenta de quien había entrado y en que posición estaba, se tapa como puede con los pantalones mojados las piernas, que nota por primera vez que también están manchadas por desteñir. —Estoy... bien...

—No es verdad.— La corrige con un suave suspiro y niega con la cabeza, se quita la chaqueta del traje quedando en chaleco y le tapa las piernas. —Voy a llevarla.— Afirma antes de cogerle en brazos sin hacer caso de sus réplicas.

—Ah... no... pero yo...— Balbucea aunque cae en oídos sordos ya que la ignora, y enseguida se sujeta a su camisa por temor a caerse. —Profesor...

—¿Si?— Dice mientras sale del baño en dirección al aparcamiento. No hay ni un alma en ese lugar.

Gira el rostro para observar a donde la lleva, asustándose porque estaban saliendo fuera, y se revuelve un poco entre sus brazos.

—No... Espere... ¿a dónde... a dónde vamos?

—A mi coche. La sentaré y luego recogeré sus cosas para llevarla a su casa.— Asegura con su tono suave y tranquilo, sin mirar realmente a la joven.

—No... No importa, puedo ir yo sola.— Niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos al llevarse la mano a la nuca de nuevo con una mueca.

—Ya sé que puede, pero voy a llevarla de todas formas.

Llega a la puerta exterior y la empuja con la espalda para poder salir fuera, yendo directo a su jaguar negro. Ella pone una mano en su hombro para alzarse ligeramente y levantar la cabeza, mirando por encima de él para ver el camino. Llegan al coche y para frente a éste.

—¿Puede sacar las llaves?

Se atreve a mirarle a los ojos pero solo una milésima de segundo.

—¿Dónde están?— Pregunta en voz baja, quedándose viendo el coche.

—En la chaqueta que lleva sobre las piernas.— Le indica señalándola con los ojos. —En el bolsillo derecho.

Aparta la mano de su hombro y la lleva al flequillo para quitárselo de los ojos antes de rebuscar con los dedos en el bolsillo y sacar las llaves para dárselas, el otro rueda los ojos. La joven le exaspera.

—Tengo las manos algo ocupadas. ¿Podría abrir usted?

Meg coge las manos en el puño, avergonzada, y se inclina para meterla en la cerradura del coche, probando a abrirlo primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Una vez a abierto la mete en la parte del copiloto, dejándola con cuidado.

—Espere aquí.— Expresa antes de cerrar la puerta para entrar de nuevo y recoger las cosas de la joven.

Mientras ve como se aleja del coche por la ventanilla, suspira cerrando los ojos porque se le humedecían de solo pensar lo vergonzoso que había sido aquello. Se recoloca un poco la chaqueta por encima de las piernas juntándolas mucho. Cuando el profesor tiene la mochila y los pantalones vuelve al coche y deja esto en la parte de detrás, entra, coloca la llave y conduce fuera del aparcamiento de la universidad, en silencio. La chica deja la vista clavada en las manos, jugando con sus dedos sobre la chaqueta, esperando que el viaje no durara mucho. Cuando paran en un semáforo la mira de reojo y le tiende la mano en un impulso extraño y sin haber sido pensado, pidiendo la misma de la chiquilla. Al principio no se da cuenta pero después observa su mano alarmada, como si le estuviera pidiendo los deberes que tenía que entregar ese día y ella no los hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué...?

—Su mano, por favor.— Le pide aún parado, ese semáforo está durando un buen rato. La mira a los ojos en todo momento.

Lo ha decidido, está dispuesto a cortejar a la joven.

Ella le da la mano vacilando un poco. Aquella no era la actitud correcta de un profesor, era más bien una situación confusa. Él toma su mano con delicadeza y besa el dorso con suavidad, mirándola a esos ojos castaños que le dejan bobo.

—No se avergüence...

Megan aparta la mano rápido al sentir sus labios en la piel, quemándola por dentro y por fuera, casi tan rápido como se habían encendido sus mejillas.

—Voy a caminar desde aquí.— Mira por la ventanilla viendo el vecindario.

Se guarda una sonrisa al verla sonrojada y mira hacia delante.

—Para nada, dije que la llevaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Niega con la cabeza, nerviosa y aturdida como si el aire fuera insuficiente dentro de aquel coche.

—No importa, estoy cerca, andaré.— Dirige las manos al pomo al trabarse en las palabras.

—Por favor.

Frunce los labios un poco pensándoselo bien. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de salir con las piernas al aire o pasearse con un pantalón mojado hasta casa, además la cabeza le seguía doliendo, le saldría un buen chichón como mínimo. Aleja las manos del pomo dejándolas de nuevo en el regazo, a modo de aceptación.

El coche retoma la ruta a la casa, él con las manos bien sujetas al volante y con la vista ahora fija en el camino, para no hacer nada más inapropiado, ella apoya la sien contra el cristal, observando cómo se acercaban a su casa, apartándose el flequillo de la cara.

Aparca frente a su puerta habiendo tenido la suerte de que había sitio libre.

—Espere.— Le indica bajando él primero y cogiendo sus pantalones para después abrir a la chica. —Póngaselos, le cubro con mi chaqueta.

Mira hacia los lados por si algún vecino estaba cotilleando, no era raro, y se pone de pie para poder ponérselos. Se quita un zapato metiéndose una pernera hasta la rodilla, volviendo a calzarse y repitiendo el proceso con la otra, para después subírselos hasta las caderas y cerrar la cremallera sin pillarse las braguitas rosas. Él por su parte mira hacia el final de la calle para que sus ojos no se fijen en su fino cuerpo, no podría aguantarse. Una vez ha terminado la mira de reojo y retira la chaqueta, abriendo la puerta de nuevo para tenderle sus cosas.

—Un placer, señorita Masters.

Coge su mochila con ambas manos para sujetarla, sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Gracias por traerme, profesor...

—Como he dicho...— Le levanta suavemente la cabeza por la barbilla. —Ha sido un placer.— Afirma antes de dejarle paso para que pueda ir hasta su casa.

—Sí... Vale... Adiós.— Balbucea rápido alejándose un paso hacia atrás con cada palabra.

Cuando se despide sale corriendo hacia su casa, sacando las llaves y abre la puerta. Al entrar y cerrar suspira, soltando todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. El adulto la observa mientras se va desfilando y cuando la ve entrar se sube a su coche, deja la chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto y conduce de nuevo lejos de allí, a su casa.

Debía hacer algo con aquella chica.


	7. Playing Romeo

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**Playing Romeo**

* * *

Tanner Patrick se encontraba en su habitación, algo aburrido. Había terminado de arreglar una cuerda de la guitarra que se le había soltado, y aunque tenía muchos deberes por terminar, no tenía nada interesante que hacer. Echando un vistazo al libreto de _Romeo y Julieta_ de su escritorio, una idea se le viene a la mente. Piensa en preguntar por la residencia de estudiantes si alguno tendría el número de teléfono de Megan Masters, con la suerte de que uno de los chicos del mismo pasillo, había salido con Ruby, la mejor amiga de la chica. Así, le dan el número, y éste lo guarda como _Pequeña Torpe_, sonriendo al mandarle un mensaje casi instantáneo.

**SMS: ¡Hola! Soy Tanner.**

* * *

Megan estaba acabando un trabajo para fotografía, un bonito collage de contrastes en diferentes gamas. Al notar el móvil vibrar a su lado, haciendo que los folios se movieran un poco de sus sitio, lo coge enseguida, desbloqueándolo y viendo el mensaje, con una sonrisa al guardar el número como _Romeo_.

**SMS: Tanner, hola~**

* * *

**Romeo: ¿Has llegado bien a tu casa?**

**Pequeña torpe: Se me rompió el paraguas por el camino :( Pero he llegado bien. ¿Qué tal estás tú?**

**Romeo: Bien, desde el aula hasta aquí no me he roto nada.**

**Romeo: Me ha gustado la práctica.**

**Pequeña torpe: A mí también, podríamos repetirlo.**

**Pequeña torpe: La práctica, quiero decir.**

**Romeo: Pensé que decías el beso...**

**Pequeña torpe: Eso también. Quiero decir que me gustó. También.**

**Romeo: Espero que se pueda repetir. La escena. Pero lo del beso esta claro.**

**Pequeña torpe: Si tú quieres...**

**Romeo: Aunque... lo del beso creo que está suficientemente practicado.**

**Pequeña torpe: Claro sí, la próxima podemos hacer otra escena.**

**Romeo: Espero que no hayas pillado un catarro.**

**Pequeña torpe: Oh no, creo que soy inmune a esas cosas :)**

**Romeo: Yo ya me hubiese resfriado.**

**Pequeña torpe: :)**

* * *

-Mierda, una carita. La he cagado. Quizá se teme algo. Mierda, me va a dar un ataque.- Tanner se pone nervioso, casi podía sentir la decepción en sus palabras tras haber hablado del beso, por eso había intentado cambiar de tema. Le había gustado besarla, pero no quería que pensase otra cosa, ya que le parecía guapa y simpática, pero...

**Pequeña torpe: ¿Quedamos mañana para ensayar otra escena?**

Pero el pelirrojo no ve aquel mensaje. En lo que Megan había ido a cenar y guardar los libros en la mochila para el día siguiente, él ya se había metido en la cama, y se había dormido. La costumbre le hacía dormirse a esa hora. A ella le pone algo triste que no le responda, se dice a sí misma que seguramente estuviera haciendo cosas importantes pero aún así se va a dormir algo afligida.

Así, a la mañana siguiente, día de descanso, Tanner se vistió rápido y corrió a lavarse, mirando a la vez la hora en su móvil, cuando ve el mensaje de Megan. Aquello le escupir la pasta de dientes contra el ahora manchado espejo.

**Romeo: Yo hoy tengo día libre.**

Meg se había levantado sin casi saludar a su familia. Su madre la lleva a clase esa mañana, le ha preparado un almuerzo con chocolate porque la veía algo disgustada. Mientras sale del coche le llega un mensaje, que contesta enseguida.

**Pequeña torpe: ¿Esta tarde en el aula de teatro?**

**Romeo: Esta tarde tengo una cosa que hacer. Si te apetece, puedes acompañarme :)**

**Pequeña torpe: Como quieras, yo no tengo planes~**

**Romeo: Entonces te espero en la puerta de la uni a las cuatro.**

* * *

Unos días antes, Megan y Tanner se encontraban cara a cara, a tres centímetros de distancia, con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Sus labios casi se rozaban mientras el chico articulaba las últimas palabras de la escena.

-Y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con legítimo beso una concesión sin término a la muerte rapaz…

Sus labios se juntan en un beso corto, separándose con una leve sonrisa en silencio.


	8. What to do?

**:)**

**LOVE 101**

* * *

**What to do?**

* * *

Quizás sea eso el quid de toda cuestión. El final eterno de estas almas atormentadas por un vacío existencial. Está lloviendo y las gotas de este resultado se pegan al cristal del coche, como si fueran cúmulos de diamantes. Suspira una vez y le da otra calada a su cigarro. Lo de la opción de la clase ha sido algo curioso y parece que a los alumnos les gusta y hasta hay unos que se esfuerzan en la materia.

Y luego está ella, ese fruto prohibido que no puede tocar. ¿Sucumbiría acaso como Eva bajo los efectos de ese pecado? Tal vez, nadie podría estar seguro de ello. Apaga el cigarrillo y sale del coche con un paraguas y lo abre para evitar mojarse, coge el maletín y va directo a su clase, en la cuál no hay nadie todavía. Se sienta en su sitio esperándoles unos minutos a que todos llegaran y se sentaran. Éste auguraba ser un día duro, habría que cogerlo con firmeza y determinación, no va a dejar que su día se estropee y menos tras ir como día de ampliación para dudas del alumnado, los cuales se lo habían perdido.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurre, Megan miraba su paraguas con desdén mientras lo tira a la basura, era una inutilidad, en su último ensayo de la obra con Tanner, el paraguas se había roto por el viento, casi arrastrándola de una acera a otra, y ya no servía. Se calza sus botas de agua sin poder evitar pensar en Tanner, a veces veía que le gustaba, otras veces no, creía que si era tan cariñoso y amable con ella diciéndole todas esas cosas bonitas sería por algo. Pero claro, ella qué iba a saber de chicos, la experta era Ruby. Lo único que podía saber seguro es que a ella le gustaba y quería volver a besarle. Y aquel pensamiento se turbó de su camino, haciéndole llegar imágenes de los labios de su profesor.

Estaba ya en la universidad para entonces, con la nariz rosa y calada hasta los huesos. Pero no le importaba, le gustaba la lluvia, los días en los que todos parecían más tristes ella se encontraba de mejor humor. Así, sacudiéndose un poco antes, entra en la clase casi vacía.

El profesor se encuentra absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida al frente ya que como no hay nadie la tranquilidad le permite divagar en su mente. Romeo y Julieta, la muerte, el beso, sus labios. Frunce el ceño al pensar en ello ya que no es apropiado. ¿Debería seguir? ¿Debería mostrar interés en ella? Es tan solo una niña, pero es una niña especial y hermosa. El ruido de la puerta le saca de sus pensamientos y éste mira de reojo a quien entra, cómo no, tenía que ser ella, siempre de las primeras. Se sienta más recto y clava su vista en la joven, mirándola de arriba a abajo, luego suspira y la sigue con los ojos. ¿Qué hacer?

—Buenos días, señorita Masters.

—Buenos días...— Le cuesta contestar al principio, solo mirarle le quitaba el aire.

Se baja la capucha empapada, y se pasa la mano por el pelo húmedo, aún le quedan unas gotas por el rostro que caen en cuanto se mueve hasta su sitio. Se quita el chubasquero dejándolo en la percha antes de sentarse, enseguida poniendo la vista en el libro.

Repasa su rostro y pelo mojados y la mira alzando una ceja.

—¿No lleva paraguas?— Pregunta en un tono suave mientras se humedece los labios, el verla mojada y de esa guisa no hace otra cosa que incitar el cuerpo del hombre, por lo que tiene que cruzar las piernas para disimular.

—¿Eh?— Levanta la cabeza, apartándose el flequillo pegado a la cara y poniéndoselo tras la oreja. —Ah... No... Se rompió...— Responde mirándole de reojo, a la vez que se frota las manos para calentárselas un poco.

—Si quiere puede ir al baño a secarse un poco con el secador, luego entre y siéntese directamente.— Le indica bajando la vista a sus notas.

—Está bien...— Como supone que no quiere que moje su clase, se levanta de nuevo y camina despacio hasta la puerta hacia el baño. En realidad no quería ni mirarse al espejo, tendría que llevar unas pintas.

Cuando la joven sale, suspira aliviado y se separa un poco de la mesa, sentado en su silla y se arregla los pantalones. Ya es bastante tarde, por lo que parece que no llega nadie más.

A la vez, Meg suspira mirándose al espejo, la lluvia le encanta, pero le ha dejado el pelo hecho un desastre. Coge el secador y pasa el aire caliente por su cabello hasta que está algo menos húmedo aunque aún siente las raíces mojadas. Después se lava la cara, con la nariz y las mejillas aún rosadas por las gotas frías, y vuelve a clase.

El hombre se acomoda en el asiento y mira el reloj una vez más, pasando luego una mano por su pelo, dejándole levemente despeinado. No sabe para qué se molesta en intentar que aprendan si le dejan tirado. Cuando la chica entra, la observa con ojos algo cansados, con toda el aula vacía, ella se queda en el marco de la puerta observando el panorama.

—¿Y... y el resto de la gente?— Frunce el ceño al pensar que ya era tarde y ningún alumno estaba en su sitio haciendo el vago.

—Parece que no les apetecía salir de la cama.— Afirma frotándose los ojos de nuevo, después la repasa de arriba abajo de nuevo sutilmente. —Podemos ensayar nosotros.

—Oh, eh...— Enseguida recuerda por qué no ha ido nadie, su amiga Ruby le había dicho que la noche anterior una de las hermandades hacía una fiesta impresionante, todos iban a asistir, excepto claramente ella, ya que sus padres no la dejaban salir sola cuando oscurecía. A estas horas la mayoría de estudiantes debían estar tirados por el suelo de la residencia con resaca y semidesnudos. —Bueno... vale...— Se acerca a su sitio.

—Bien.— Se arregla de nuevo el pantalón y se levanta de su asiento para colocarse en el escenario. —Empezaremos con la escena del balcón.— Le indica cogiendo el libro para abrirlo por esa escena.

—S... sí sí...— Busca su mochila con la mirada levantándose del sitio para ver donde la había dejado. —La escena del balcón... La escena del balcón...— Repite varias veces en un murmullo, estaba nerviosa, esa escena aún no la había practicado con Tanner.

La mochila estaba en el sitio de detrás, por lo que se pone de rodillas en la silla para alcanzarla con un brazo mientras usa la otra mano para tirarse del borde de la falda y que no se le levante. Puede que debiera haberse puesto otra prenda ese día. También podría simplemente haber dado la vuelta, pero si lo hacía después de aquello parecería aún más tonta así que se inclina en la mesa de atrás para coger el libreto de la obra.

Él levanta la vista del libro para encontrarse a la joven en esa postura, cosa que no ayuda demasiado, suspira y aparta la vista de nuevo a sus hojas, aunque sus ojos se desvían hacia ella para mirarla de reojo. Maldita sea.

Por fin saca el libreto de un tirón y lo pone en la mesa, sentándose correctamente.

—El balcón... El balcón...— Murmura pasando páginas, y se aclara un poco la garganta tras haber posado la mirada sobre él, parecía cabreado o alterado.

Una vez la ve preparada suspira y lee con perfecta entonación.

—¡Pero calla! ¿Qué luz brota de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, Julieta es el sol! Alza, bella lumbrera y mata a la envidiosa luna, ya enferma y pálida de dolor, porque tú, su sacerdotisa la excedes mucho en belleza. No la sirvas, pues que está celosa. Su verde, descolorida librea de vestal, la cargan sólo los tontos; despójate de ella. Es mi diosa; ¡ah, es mi amor! ¡Oh! ¡Que no lo supiese ella! Algo dice, no, nada. ¡Qué importa! Su mirada habla, voy a contestarle. Bien temerario soy, no es a mí a quien se dirige. Dos de las más brillantes estrellas del cielo, teniendo para algo que ausentarse, piden encarecidamente a sus ojos que rutilen en sus esferas hasta que ellas retornen. ¡Ah! ¿Si sus ojos se hallaran en el cielo y en su rostro las estrellas! El brillo de sus mejillas haría palidecer a estas últimas, como la luz del sol a una lámpara. Sus ojos, desde la bóveda celeste, a través de las aéreas regiones, tal resplandor arrojarían, que los pájaros se pondrían a cantar, creyendo día la noche. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Oh! ¡Que no fuera yo un guante de esa mano, para poder tocar esa mejilla!

Termina diciendo mientras sus ojos han viajado del papel para clavarse en el rostro de la joven, hermosa aún estando mojada por la lluvia, con ese conjunto tan curioso e infantil que le hace parecer apenas una niña ante él.

Es extraño, pero Meg no recuerda las palabras que tocaban, por no recordar no se acuerda ni de su nombre. No podía evitarlo. Esa pasión, esa voz que la penetraba y parecía quedarse en sus venas, la mirada que la acompañaba haciendo arder su piel. Tan solo podía permanecer callada, observándole sin pestañear, con los labios entreabiertos por la emoción.

El hombre la mira, tan parada, sonrojada, con esos labios que de seguro tienen un sabor dulce entreabiertos, sus ojos castaños clavados en los suyos, la tentación de inclinarse y besarla es demasiada.

—Creo que se ha quedado en blanco.

Consigue reaccionar y pestañea varias veces bajando la vista al libro.

—Lo... lo siento...— Carraspea y comienza a hablar con voz algo temblorosa. —¡Ay de mí...!

La mira a los ojos en todo momento, que se ponga tan nerviosa le resulta adorable, cosa que se acentúa con el rubor de sus mejillas que le quita algo de palidez.

Levanta la cabeza del libro para esperar a su frase pero no aguanta demasiado con la vista en él.

Cada mirada suya disparaba una alarma.


End file.
